


Glitter

by kuro1neko2kun



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec sneaks into the Institute, Gen, M/M, Sibling Bonding, glitter gets everywhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/pseuds/kuro1neko2kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus leaves incriminating evidence of his presence everywhere. Especially on Alec.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter

By now, Alec has enough practice making his way through the Institute without being noticed that he could probably write a how-to-instruction booklet. He slips past the threshold of the main room, and jogs down the stairs into the training room, just in time for his training session with Isabelle and Jace.

"Alec! I almost thought you were going to be late," Jace sets aside the punching bag he'd been working on while he waited, "We knocked on your door earlier, but you didn't answer."

"Yea, Alec," Izzy pipes up from the stairs behind him, descending to inspect him closely, "It was almost as if there was no one there…"

"I was just sleeping heavily, you know how my REM cycles are," Alec tries for casual, but by the look on Izzy's face, he hasn't completely succeeded, "Anyways, we're here to train, not gossip, so lets get to it."

"Yes, lets." Jace grins and stretches his arm while Alec makes his way onto the floor, Izzy trailing after, "Have you warmed up yet?"

"Not yet. Quick warm up, then reps and sparring?" Alec pulls his sweater off, revealing his (well, Magnus's) black tank top. Izzy giggles from behind him. He turns to look at her, "What's so funny about that?"

"Oh nothing…" Izzy waves her hands, starting on some lunges, "Just- Is that glitter on your shirt?"

"Where?" Alec tries to subtly examine his shirt while Izzy smiles at him slyly.

"Now, why would there be glitter on your shirt if you were just in your room this morning?"

"Oooh pick me, I know," Jace grins at them, "Were you at Magnus's place this morning?"

"You're just imagining things, you know how glitter stays around for days-" Alec tries to protest. It's not like he's trying to hide their relationship, but there genuinely were rules in place about staying away from the Institute for a night, and for good reason. Shadowhunters alone were vulnerable, and if his mother found out about this, she would find a reason to punish him for it. He knew he was perfectly safe with Magnus (possibly more safe, considering the comparative strengths of the wards on Magnus's loft and the Institute), but he was a warlock and therefore 'not to be trusted' according to Maryse.

"He totally was!" Isabelle sounded delighted, and Alec shortly found himself on the end of a two pronged interrogation.

"So, how was it?"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Is he good in bed?" Jace winks at him, and Alec fights the urge to groan as he runs through his own stretches.

"My big brother, all grown up," Izzy's voice bubbles with laughter as she transitions from lunges to squats.

"Is that his shirt?" Jace towels his face down, muffling snickers in the cloth.

"It's not-"

"It totally is, look how tight it is on him!" Izzy talks over him, "And Alec would never buy a brand name shirt. I bet those pants are from yesterday too."

"Guys-" Alec starts on his own exercises with a huff of frustration.

"We're just teasing," Isabelle smiles at him before sinking down to the floor to do a set of push ups.

"We are happy for you, you know," Jace adds, sitting on the bench to wait for them, "And besides, we're making up for all the time we missed out on teasing you while you were in the closet!"

"Is it too late to go back?" Alec mutters to himself.

"Don't lie, you know you feel so much better now with everything out in the open than you did before," Izzy stands, stretching her arms above her head before doing a few shoulder rotations, "And besides, it's not like we're going to tell on you."

"We got your back, buddy."


End file.
